Logan's Revenge
by Ragazzino
Summary: Sequel to A Little Fear


What could I do to a couple of eighteen year olds? I don't know but im going to do something after they're little evil scheme, Scott was different, I knew exactly what I was about to do to him.

I thought and thought, trying to study each girl. Rylee was a sweet girl, who hated getting into trouble. Charlie...well, I liked her. But she was the badass. She wasn't scared of me, or anyone. Not even Professor X. But what the hell was I going to do?

Revenge plan one would to get Rylee in trouble with Scott, for some reason I think she had a crush on him, Jean knew about it and thought it was adorable. No that would crush her heart, plan B...what's plan b?

I looked around, trying to think. I would admit, I was a little desperate to get them back. And that's when I saw the masterminds. Jubilee, Rogue and Kitty.

"Hey!" I said running over to the three girls. "Huh?" Kitty asked with confusion. I rolled my eyes and leaned down. "I can't believe im asking you three but im desperate and I need help," I started and sighed heavily.

"How can I get Scott, Rylee and Charlie back?" I asked, "Definitely not a spider that's for sure." Jubilee said smiling sarcastically.

I looked at Jubilee, "No shit Sherlock," I growled causing Rogue to push me gently. "If you want our help, be nice," he demanded and I rolled my eyes, "Yes ma'am," I said, still sarcastically, causing her to chuckle.

"Now, we will do some undercover work and report back to you by tomorrow, okay?" Jubilee asked, I nodded and walked away. Well the next day came, around lunch time I was pushed into a empty classroom by Jubilee and Rogue.

"We got the 411 on Rylee and Charlie." Rogue said "Rylee is terrified of snakes." Kitty said shyly, I don't think she liked the whole _Revenge_ thing

"Oh c'mon Kitty," I said nudging her flirty, causing her to look away and blush. I smirked and nodded, "I know nothing about snakes," I informed them, causing them all to scoff in a somewhat, annoyed sigh.

"Well, she is also scared of spiders?" Rogue said smirking as I shivered. "No spiders." I said pointing at them. "Well, alright Rylee is extremely shy too, never had contact with men except teachers." Jubilee said making me smirk. "really now?" I asked, grinning evily.

I nodded, "Think of something for Charlie, i'm gonna take a shower," I said and winked at Rogue as I walked away.

As I took the shower, the only thing that flashed through my, crazy mind, was the look on Rylee's face that was about to happen. I smiled as I stepped out of the shower, wrapping myself in a towel and walking to the kitchen, where Rylee was being held.

I walked into the kitchen where Rylee was talking with Rogue, Rylee's back was facing me and Rogue looked over with a raised eyebrow and started laughing, I smirked and walked over, leaning over Rylee grabbing what happened to be my keys on the table, Rylee slowly looked up with wide eyes.

I smiled and winked at her, placing my wet arm on her bare shoulder, "Hey, how you doin'," I asked, causing her to blush towards me.

Rogue snorted and Rylee and I both looked over, Rogue waved us off and smiled "I have to go, Bobby said to meet him...at the danger room." Rogue said smiling.

I smiled at Rogue as she left and I sat on the table, "You didn't answer me Rylee," I asked and looked at her up and down.

She blushed and looked at her hands. "Im okay?" she whispered. "aw Rylee why are you blushing?" I asked leaning up, which pushed my towel back a little farther than...planned.

"I..I uh.." she stuttered and looked at me, the closer I became. "You're not...nervous around me...are you," I asked, removing some hair which covered her face. "You don't have to be, I'm not gonna hurt ya," I said and smiled at her.

"Oh god." she mumbled under her breath. "What in the hell?" someone asked from the door, I looked up and seen Scott staring at Rylee and I. "Hello one-eye, how are you?" I asked smiling as I jumped down.

"What the hell are you doing," he asked me and I shook my head, "Just conversing. What am I not allowed to talk anyone anymore," I asked and walked away knowing revenge contestant number one, was through with.

"That worked well." Rogue said meeting me outside smiling. "Number one is done with, on to number two. Charlie." I said smiling "Can you ...get some clothes on first?" Kitty asked walking up beside me.

I smirked and scoffed in a laugh and nodded, "Sure," I said as I readjusted my towel a little. I came out moments later and met the girls in the same empty room. "Alright, now what about Charlie," I asked, looking at them all.

"Okay here is the 411 on Charlie McClane." they said smiling, i sat down and made myself comfortable.

"Alright." i said telling them to go on. "She has no fears." Kitty said sighing. "im sure there are some fears in her." i said nodding "Well there is...one but we can't tell." Jubilee said looking at Kitty and Rogue who shook their head.

"Well, we can't really tell you because...it won't work as 'revenge'. It'll only satisfy her," Rogue explained and looked at Jubilee. "Like, totally," she said as she sucked on her lollipop.

"Then what?" i asked throwing my hands up, Jubilee smiled and kept sucking on that damn lolly. "You know what?" i said taking the lollipop and throwing it out the open window. "It's gone!" i said smirking.

Rogue then jumped, "I know," she said suddenly. "What," i asked and looked at her. "She's always been scared to have sex," she said causing me to blush a little.

"Well...sorry kid i can't do that." i said waving my hands out in front of me, she said down and started thinking more.

As we thought we decided to leave the hot room and sit on the stairway and think. And not moments later, Charlie walked over, "Hey Rogue," she said and looked at me once i glanced at her, my trademark eyebrow raised. "Hey Logan," she said and bit her bottom lip seductively.

I raised both eyebrows and looked at Rogue who shrugged. "I can't tell." Jubilee whispered. "Then write it." i whispered back, she smiled and ran to her room. "Hi Charlie." i said turning back around.

She grinned at me, "How you doin'," she asked and i grinned back, "Good, you," i asked and she grinned more. "Great," she said and her grin turned into a smile. Jubilee then came back.

I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily and little growl escaping my lips as i looked at Charlie who was playing with her hair. "You know, you don't look eighteen," i said to her.

"I'm not," she said causing me to raise an eyebrow. "I'm twenty-four. I lied about my age," she said and winked at me and licked her lips as she walked away.

"She's kidding right?" i asked everyone, they all broke out in laugher. "Yes she is." Rogue said laughing.

i sighed thankful as Rylee rounded the corner about to take the stairs while reading, she bumped into Rogue and looked up, as she saw me her eyes went wide and her face went red. "Excuse me." she said and walked off in a rush.

I laughed and shook my head and turned to Rogue, "If you think about it Marie, she does look about twenty-four," i said and placed my hand under my chin.

"Well i wouldn't do anything with her, You're a Professor here and Xavier may not like it" Rogue said shrugging, i shrugged. "My bad, i'll forget that." i said and put my head back on the step behind me. "How do i get her back without her getting all crush like on me?" i asked.

Rogue looked at me, "What do you mean," she asked me and i glanced at her. "Rogue, i'd like revenge but not to where she gets all...flirty, i mean she's beautiful but to young you know?" i asked and looked away.

"Yeah but legal," Warren popped out with as he too sat down. Logan jumped and fixed his shirt, "Then why don't you do her and call it a day," he asked sarcastically and escorted him to leave. Warren rolled his eyes and left.

"Well, i need ideas!" i yelled making Rogue and Kitty flinch. "We are working on that." Kitty said smiling "Well...honey? I need them this year." i said smiling sweetly, she rolled her eyes at my sarcasm.

"I don't know what to day," Rogue said, walking away, a little frustrated at the fact we couldn't even prank one single person.

"Come on girls, she HAS to have at least one fear." i said, Kitty nodded. "Fine, i know. She's scared of water." Kitty said suddenly "What?" i asked.

Bobby walked over and sat down where Rogue once sat, "What are you guys doing," he asked and looked at me. "Trying to get revenge on Charlie and Scott," i explained and sighed. "But we don't know what Charlie is scared of," i added and looked at him. "I can find out," he said and smirked.

"How?" i asked "I have my ways." he said walking off. "Should i be worried?" Rogue asked "Nah." Kitty and Jubilee said shaking they're heads.

I shrugged and we all went our separate ways, waiting until Bobby gathered us again. "Come on Logan." Kitty said pulling me to the empty classroom, yet again. "Okay i found out what she was scared off." Bobby said as i walked though the door.

"Well she mentioned several things," he said causing me to be a little shocked. "She has stage fright, and she's scared of losing the ones who mean most to her through death," he started and looked at me, "And neglection," he said and I nodded.

"She's also scared of big snakes, and really big spiders," he finished and I shuddered at the word.

"Alright, I think we can do the snakes," I said and smirked at the kids. They all nodded at me and walked away, trying to figure out how the hell, I'm going to get a snake.

I sighed heavily as I saw Charlie walk passed a few of the students and spoke with Rogue. About thirty minutes later, Charlie went to her room, shutting the door slightly and went into her bathroom.

I gathered up the kids, telling them to come over. "What," Rogue asked me and smirked, "The snake, python, is in her..." I started but was interrupted by horrible screams.

"Holy Shit!" was heard from Charlie's room, causing the whole living room to come out in wonder. Charlie then came running out of her room and ran down the stairs and out the door, her face completely pale.

"Damn Logan, what did you do," Kitty asked me and I looked at her, "I just stuck it in her sheets of her bed," I said, a little laugh coming out.

Charlie came back into the room and looked at everyone, "I'm alright. It was just a snake in my bed," she explained out of breath, "And I know exactly who did it, and is going to get his ass kicked," she said glaring at me.

"I thought she liked you," Rogue asked me leaning in.

Okay, so revenge contestant number two, passed, although she kicked my ass, literally. And it hurt.

Now, all I had to do was Scott's little prank. And I knew exactly what to do to the little, tightass.

I walked...well...somewhat limped, to Jean and smiled at her. "How's your ass feeling," she asked but I ignored her. "Listen, whatever you do, don't you your bathroom in your room," I warned and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Didn't that little ass kickin' you teach you anything," she asked me but I stopped her, "Just promise me you won't use that bathroom," I asked her and she sighed and nodded.

I smiled to myself and walked away, waiting for the opportune moment to laugh at Scott. It seemed like forever by the time Scott went to his bathroom. I smiled and waited, looking at the other kids.

"What did you do," Jubilee asked me while sucking on that damn lollipop. "I seran wrapped the door way so he couldn't get in the room, but you can't see it," I said and laughed, "Then I put some really icky bugs all over his stuff."

Not a second later, it seemed as though I heard a woman scream. I ran out to the living room, just to see Scott freaking out.

_Yeah, that's right. Scott screams like a woman._

"Oh my God. Scott screams like a girl," I yelled out, bursting into laughter and falling on my ass from laughing so hard.

"Shut up Logan. I had bugs all over my stuff," he explained and I just nodded. "I...know...I...put...them...there," I explained causing him to glare at me.

"Just zap 'em."

"Bastard."

"Missy," I called him, referring to his recent, scream.

He looked at me and flicked me of just before leaving. I sighed heavily and turned back to the girls, when Scott called out to me again.

I turned around, only to find eight, long, furry legs flying at my face.

"Tarantula!"


End file.
